


A fuego lento

by loree_85



Category: MasterChef (Spain TV) RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loree_85/pseuds/loree_85
Summary: Recorrido por el concurso de Andy e Iván así como por su relación a lo largo de las semanas de programa
Relationships: Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez
Comments: 30
Kudos: 41





	1. Semanas 1, 2 y 3

**Author's Note:**

> Me he decidido a subir esto aunque es una tontería y es muy por lo jajas. Por dios espero que esto nunca les llegue a los Ivandy que si no me muero de la vergüenza. Este primer capítulo es muy introductorio pero quería empezar por el principio y desarrollar bien su relación, dentro de poco se vienen cosas mejores. Gracias por leer :)

Día Cero

Si tuviera que responder sinceramente, Andy diría que sí, que desde el primer momento había puesto el ojo en Iván. Antes incluso de entrar como aspirante en la octava edición del talent show de cocina más duro que había visto la televisión española, Masterchef. 

En la última fase de los exigentes castings Andy ya le había visto cocinando sereno, centrado, con una voluntad de hierro y una confianza en sí mismo aún mayor, tanto que casi le había recordado un poco a sí mismo. Le había visto hablar con Carlos Maldonado, intercambiar unas pocas palabras con él y su discurso ya exudaba una gran seguridad que nada tendría que envidiar a los de Andy en algunos de sus pleitos.  
De alguna forma, como si el destino existiera (algo en lo que Andy había empezado a creer desde ese momento), el programa parecía haberlos querido juntar desde el principio. Ambos se enfrentaron juntos a la última valoración ante los jueces la cual determinaría si finalmente entrarían a Masterchef o por el contrario, volverían a sus aburridas y monótomas vidas; uno en Galicia y otro en Madrid. 

Cuando había escuchado hablar a Iván por primera vez sobre su plato y contando un poco acerca de su persona, Andy debía admitir que francamente había quedado impresionado y supo desde ese instante que Iván sería su rival a batir, porque claro que él también entraría. Decidido, constante, Iván contó que era entrenador personal, un gran fan del deporte a pesar de que eso no hubiera sido así siempre. A Andy le costó creer que aquel hombre tan alto y atractivo alguna vez hubiera sido un niño con sobrepeso y repudiado. Incluso su inconfundible acento gallego le confería cierto encanto.  
Iván era un hombre valiente y atrevido y así lo demostró con su plato de arroz meloso que dejó a los jueces maravillados. No le sorprendió a Andy que los tres le dieran una valoración positiva y directamente un delantal blanco que le convertía oficialmente en aspirante a Masterchef.  
Andy no había sonreído porque alegrarse de las victorias ajenas en un concurso era algo totalmente ilógico (eso y porque en aquel momento los nervios y la congoja le carcomían segundo a segundo) pero a su juicio que casi el 100% de las veces era correcto este hombre se lo merecía. Había mirado con anhelo ese delantal: él también deseaba uno igual por encima de todas las cosas, costase lo que costase y que Iván tuviera uno significaba que habría uno menos para él.

A la pobre chiquilla sonriente que había entrado con ellos a la cata final la habían echado sin muchos miramientos y tras la salida de un eufórico Iván que en ese momento estaría abrazando con fuerza a sus acompañantes, Andy se encontraba solo ante el peligro y cada vez se le notaba más nervioso. Podría decirse que quizás aquellos nervios eléctricos, paralizantes, eran similares a los que tuvo segundos antes de entrar en su primer juicio como abogado profesional, con maletín y toga.  
El corazón latía con fuerza y le sudaban las manos por una postura muy estoica que quisiera aparentar ante las cámaras. Andy sabía que si tenía que suplicar por aquel delantal blanco ante esas personas que ante él tenían su futuro en las manos, lo haría. Sin vergüenza. Porque Andy tenía un sueño y ese sueño valía gran parte de sus dignidad que además, según él, le sobraba.  
Cuando Jordi le dijo que tenía serias dudas sobre él Andy ya se había visto en su casa con su novia rodeado de manuales de derecho y ese pensamiento en ese momento le era tan atractivo como un plato desbordado de pimiento rojo al que tanto odiaba: todas las disputas con sus padres, todas las disputas con él mismo acabarían siendo en vano culminando en un charco de fracaso donde se hundiría sin remedio.

Por eso cuando Jordi se acercó a él y le tendió un delantal negro y aunque Andy no tuviera ni idea de lo que significaba aquello se había aferrado a él como a un clavo ardiendo.  
Salió de aquella sala asfixiante con un latido irregular y la respiración algo alterada pero también con una sensación de triunfo y de esa forma sin mostrar euforia como cualquiera de sus compañeros, guardando siempre la compostura y la templanza, se echó a los brazos de su madre. Sabía que conseguiría entrar fuera como fuera a Masterchef, por su tesón y esfuerzo y claro está, por su evidente talento natural. Pero lo que no sabía era que la competición en sí misma no sería su mayor quebradero de cabeza sino que lo sería aquel hombre que había captado su atención por unos segundos (lo que venía a ser unos segundos más que cualquier otra persona en la amplia habitación). Iván le iba a hacer mucho más entretenida, interesante indudablemente, la carrera hacia la victoria. 

Iván también se había fijado en Andy. Es más, le había calado desde un primer momento, desde la primera vez tuvo la gran suerte de escucharle hablar. Había sido en la última parte de los castings en la que ambos habían presentado sus platos al jurado. Iván había llevado un arroz espectacular que había preparado con gran mimo y cariño, cuidando hasta el más pequeño detalle que le había valido el añorado delantal blanco el cual había tardado cero coma en colgarse al cuello. Andy, por otra parte, lo había tenido más complicado y es que su plato al que para empezar había llamado “Alea iacta est”, que no era más que un bacalao confitado sobre un praliné de piñones adornado con cuatro florecitas algo aleatorias, no era tan bueno como el madrileño había vendido y él mismo pensaba que era. Los jueces le habían mirado con severidad tras catarlo al retirarse.  
Iván conocía bien a aquella clase de persona, varias habían pasado por anteriores ediciones del talent. Ambiciosos, pretenciosos, competitivos, altivos, presumidísimos y asquerosamente pijos. Además, era abogado, él mismo lo había dicho orgullosamente y otra cosa desde luego que no, pero era verdad que el chaval tenía un pico de oro. Seguramente Andy tuviese en su cuenta bancaria más dinero del que Iván podría soñar jamás con ver junto, el premio de 100.000 euros para el ganador Masterchef no supondrían un gran añadido a sus ingresos anuales. Además, ¿qué clase de idiota se pone a sí mismo el sobrenombre de Andy? Aunque claro, el nombre de Andrés quizás era demasiado para él que se veía tan pequeñito y tan poca cosa a su lado. Le había visto salir despacio con un delantal negro en la mano, con una sonrisa como única muestra de alegría. No fuera a saltar un poco y torcerse el tobillo, claro.  
Iván pensó que con un poco de suerte, finalmente este chiquillo subidito, porque eso era lo que Andy era, no entraría en Masterchef. Pero claro, Iván no sabía que ese niño malcriado, egoísta e irritante sería la persona con quien compartiera algo más que fogones. 

Semana 1

Cuando los jueces preguntaron a los delantales negros quien creía ser merecedor de un delantal blanco Andy no dudó, veloz, en levantar la mano, con el mismo impulso que el cohete Apollo 13 había expedido para adentrarse en su aventura espacial, una de la misma magnitud que la que Andy estaba a punto de embarcarse. Había sido una importante pieza en el equipo y gracias a él y a Michael las flores de anís habían salido bastante correctas. Por primera vez (y última hasta muchas semanas después) los jueces le dieron la razón y por fin le otorgaron el ansiado delantal blanco que recibió como Nadal recibe sus medallas doradas. Andy respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia a los halagos y cariñitos de sus compañeros que nunca uno podía saber hasta que punto eran sinceros.  
A Andy sus compañeros francamente le importaban lo mismo que a un abogado si su cliente convicto era o no inocente. Él simplemente estaba complacido de haber entrado al programa a pesar de que sus padres le habían dicho en contadas ocasiones que todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano, que qué hacía uno de los mejores estudiantes de su promoción metiéndose a cocinar tortillas de patata.  
Pero no estaba todo ganado, aquello sólo había empezado y ahora tendría que luchar por la permanencia, no se relajaría. Él era el mejor, lo sabía y lo demostraría. Llegaría a la final y ganaría entonces el trofeo que le acreditase como octavo ganador de Masterchef, el que le permitiese abrir su propio restaurante, su verdadera ambición. Y haría todo lo necesario para conseguirlo. 

La casa en la que pasarían las siguientes semanas era bien bonita pero Andy no se esperaba menos. Era una casa amplia con tres pisos, nueve habitaciones y cuatro baños. La cocina era lo suficientemente amplia para que pudieran cocinar dos o tres personas a vez y estaba perfectamente equipada tanto con la última y mejor tecnología como con una gran variedad de productos de alta calidad almacenados en las neveras y en las alacenas. El jardín y los exteriores eran una verdadera maravilla. Todos estaban realmente ilusionados de acomodarse en aquella casa de campo, a unos pocos minutos en autobús de plató y de las clases en las Kitchen Academy, durante las semanas que durara su concurso  
A Andy le sorprendió gratamente encontrarse con dos pistas de tenis. Él era un buen jugador de pádel y en sus años mozos había participado en torneos a nivel nacional en los que siempre había salido bien parado, como en casi todo lo que hacía. 

-A ver cuando nos echamos unas partiditas, eh-había dicho entonces Iván mirando también las pistas de tenis. 

-¿Tú juegas?-le preguntó Andy curioso. Cada vez había más cosas que les unían y a lo mejor, pensó el abogado, podrían llevarse hasta bien. 

-Soy entrenador personal, he tocado un poco todos los deportes. ¿Así que tú te apuntas entonces?

-Sí, y soy casi tan bueno como cocinando-le respondió Andy sonriendo. Iván alzó una ceja en un gesto casi divertido. 

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Lo de la cocina y lo del pádel, las dos cosas.-entonó Iván con una sonrisa que a más de una le hubiese hecho flaquear las piernas antes de girarse para decirle algo a Fidel y a Alberto que también miraban algo asombrados las estancias.

A Andy no le había gustado mucho la forma en la que su compañero le había contestado, con un aire de superioridad quizás, pero decidió no darle mucha importancia por el momento. Al fin y al cabo se conocían de horas y tampoco es que pretendiese formar una amistad con ninguno de los allí presentes. 

Entraron por primera vez a plató casi deslumbrados por la majestuosidad de esas cocinas. Ninguno de los 17 aspirantes podían creerse aún su suerte. Incluso Andy había sentido al entrar un revoloteo en el estómago casi adolescente al entrar por aquellas puertas y ver a Samantha, Pepe y Jordi esperándoles en la plataforma para darles la bienvenida a todos de forma oficial a Masterchef. El estupor, sin embargo, se disipó en poco tiempo pues la prueba de eliminación debía comenzar. Andy, afortunadamente, podría contemplar el cocinado desde la galería, tierra segura, pero también era cierto que se moría por cocinar entre esos fogones. 

Se pasó toda la prueba mirando a sus compañeros desde arriba detalladamente, observando sus movimientos y pensando con agilidad que es lo que él haría con los ingredientes que se les habían encargado. Había sido sorprendente ver un huevo de avestruz bajo aquella campana pero en Masterchef no había cabida para lo más rutinario y monótono y eso a Andy le excitaba.  
También había compartido algún comentario con alguno de sus compañeros incluso con Iván contra él que aún, juró, no tenía nada. De hecho, le veía un tío muy capaz aunque algo altivo y eso chocaba irremediablemente con su personalidad orgullosa. 

-Pues a mí me da pena que se haya ido Sito. Se le veía buena gente-comentó Fidel cuando llegaron a su habitación tras el primer día de plató. Desde luego que Masterchef no concedía tregua alguna: la primera prueba de plató ya se había llevado a un aspirante por delante recordando a todos los demás que en cualquier momento podrían estar fuera del programa sin previo aviso. El más mínimo fallo, el error más estúpido en un día tonto y verían sus sueños estallar contra los suelos. 

Iván asintió con la cabeza. Solo había compartido unos pocos días de convivencia con el primer expulsado pero tenía una personalidad bastante afable y podrían haberse hecho buenos amigos de haber compartido unas cuantas semanas juntos. 

-A mí también, la verdad. Pero esto no deja de ser un concurso y cada semana nos iremos uno de nosotros-respondió el gallego. 

-Tú seguro que aguantas tela de tiempo-dijo Fidel tirándose y estirándose sobre su cama como un gato.

-Ese es mi plan, sí-asintió Iván-. Aunque esto no sea más que un juego, voy a dar todo de mí para ganarlo.

-Bueno, es lo que haremos todos, ¿no?- le preguntó su compañero. 

-Sí, pero estoy seguro que unos jugarán más sucio que otros. 

Fidel le miraba con una de sus caras características, sin pestañear. En los pocos días que le había conocido ya había tenido el tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a ellas. 

-¿Ves a algunos capaz de todo?

-Aún es más pronto para decirlo pero por ejemplo, este chaval así bajito, Andy, es un poco pretencioso y está algo subidito.  
Fidel se encogió de hombros: “A mí me ha caído bien”. 

-A ti todo el mundo te cae bien, Fidel-respondió Iván. No quería prejuzgar aún a nadie, al fin y al cabo aún no se conocían muy bien y era pronto para hacer juicios de cada uno de sus compañeros pero algo le decía que no se fiara mucho de Andy. 

Semana 2

Cocinar para Tamara Falcó en su primera prueba en plató suponía un regalo para Andy, con lacito y todo. Ya había dejado constancia de que admiraba profundamente a la ganadora de la cuarta edición de Masterchef Celebrity. Como él, Tamara era trabajadora, tranquila, ambiciosa y, todo hay que decirlo, muy pija. No se podía esperar menos de la hija de un marqués, desde luego.  
Cuando la vio entrar a plató con su chaquetilla y tan guapa tuvo que contener su euforia e intentó mantener la compostura y simplemente aplaudió con fuerza a la recién llegada e incluso se atrevió a pedirle darle dos besos. 

Incluso le había dedicado su plato. Un plato elegante, fino y minimalista de bacalao. Un plato que había resultado un completo desastre y una hostia bien dada. Andy lo había presentado de forma segura y los jueces lo habían puesto por los suelos casi al instante lo que le había dolido hondamente. Le habían llamado pretencioso y superficial e incluso ignorante. Ciertamente haber usado la ficocianina, haberse sentido atraído por el riesgo y la estética, sin haber tenido ni idea que realmente era le había dejado retratado y ya le habían tildado de engreído y eso era algo que Andy discutiría aun sabiendo que le faltaría toda la razón.

Anotó mentalmente los errores y se prometió a sí mismo no volver a cometerlos. Se alegró ver que él suyo no había sido el único desastre catastrófico. Le habían sacado los colores también a Alberto, el guaperas de turno; a Fidel, el graciosillo, o a Iván. Ay, Iván. Habían empezado con el pie torcido y no habían congeniado. Él podría ser un pijolis engreído pero Iván era un tío infumable, prepotente y tozudo que siempre debía llevar la razón. Si a Andy los jueces le daban una mala valoración, Andy la aceptaba (en la mayoría de los casos) pero Iván no. Iván discutiría, se negaría admitir que su trabajo no había sido tan malo como ellos decían, desquiciando a cualquiera que lo estuviese viendo.

Así había vuelto a hacer el gallego (o el “colorinchis” como los jueces le habían apodado de forma maliciosa) en la prueba de exteriores en el puerto de Málaga. Tras un servicio nefasto por parte del equipo azul en el que afortunadamente Andy no se encontraba, Iván había osado a enzarzarse en una disputa con Jordi Cruz argumentando que su trabajo en cocinas no había sido tan horrible como acusaban los jueces. Andy pensó que en ese momento Iván había quedado retratado. Era un tipo realmente prepotente, orgullo y altivo que iba de buen compañero cuando en realidad haría lo que fuere por ganar y quitarse de en medio a todos su rivales. Y Andy no soportaba a las personas con careta. Por eso cuando en la prueba de eliminación tuvo la oportunidad de quitarle tiempo de cocinado a alguno de los pobres corderitos que se jugaban la expulsión, decidió quitarle quince minutos a Iván y dárselos a José Mari no porque le cayera bien el imitador (que de imitador tenía lo mismo que Iván de adorable) sino porque sabía que con eso jodería aún más al gallego. Andy lo dijo abiertamente: “ Voy a por él. Hasta que no esté fuera no voy a estar agusto”. Sin embargo, Iván se salió con la suya y realizó un muy buen plato con el mero entero que Alberto le había dado y los cuarenta y cinco minutos de cocinado que tenía y Andy se tuvo que dar con un canto en los dientes. 

Cuando volvieron a casa aún estaban todos un poco en shock por la doble expulsión de Adrienne y Mónica. Nadie se hubiese esperado que echaran a dos personas el mismo día y menos que una de ellas fuera la belga sevillana. Adrienne, quien apuntaba maneras y encabezaba la lista de muchos de sus compañeros para ganar el concurso, se había olvidado el ingrediente principal en el supermercado y no había podido trabajar con él lo que se tradujo en su expulsión, lo que sirvió también para recordar a sus compañeros que cualquier error podría sacarte de aquella carrera a fondo y que las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier momento. Era muy querida en la casa pero Andy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alegrarse pues se había desecho de una de sus mayores rivales en la segunda semana de programa. Igualmente, él estaba concentrado seguir estudiando, mejorando y, todo sea dicho, en hundir a Iván. La situación entre ambos era algo tensa. Intentaban no dirigirse la palabra en la casa e interactuar lo menos posible pero era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que compartían el espacio. 

-¡Andy!-le había avisado uno de aquellos días José María, su compañero de habitación, mientras él leía uno se sus tantos libros de cocina vanguardista-. Hay algunos practicando en la cocina las nuevas emulsiones que nos enseñaron el otro día, ¿te vienes?

-¿Iván entre ellos?-había preguntado sin alzar la vista de su libro. 

-Sí.

-Uff, pues creo que ya bajaré un poco más tarde. Hoy no me apetece fingir que le tolero-había respondido dando por finalizada la conversación con su compañero.  
Tenía claro que hasta que Iván no estuviese fuera de esa casa, él no estaría totalmente agusto. 

Semana 3

La semana había empezado fuerte. En la redacción del programa ya se habían dado cuenta de la tirantez entre el madrileño y el gallego y habían querido apostar por aquella rivalidad, explotándola de todas las formas posibles. 

En la primera prueba de plató que consistía en hacer un magnífico plato con verduras y frutas ecológicas, habían tenido que cocinar codo con codo y les habían valorado a la vez.  
Los dos habían llevado su plato ante los jueces con aquellas mariposillas en el estómago, soñando con una valoración positiva. Y ambos se habían llevado la misma hostia.  
Ninguno de los platos estaba a la altura de lo que los jueces les habían pedido y para colmo les habían obligado a probar el plato del otro. 

-No me sabe mal-había dicho Andy con un tono casi conciliador al probar la crema de Iván. Y era cierto. No estaba mala pero coincidía con lo que habían dicho los jueces: aquello era un puré de sinsentido. Y otra vez Iván había vuelto a abrir la boca para protestar, para decir que su plato no era tan malo como le decían, cosa que a Andy le repateó. Él podría ser la persona más pretenciosa que había pasado por Masterchef pero nunca se atrevería a rebatir la opinión de los tres profesionales a quienes mostraban sus creaciones. Si Jordi Cruz decía que tu plato era una porquería, tu plato era una porquería. Fin. 

Iván había rodado los ojos cuando Andy empezó a explicar su plato. Otro intento fallido marcado por la presuntuosidad de su amago de cocinero. Él también había probado el plato de su rival y también había dicho la verdad: “No está mal”.  
Quizás aquel momento que cualquiera de los dos podría haber aprovechado para intentar hundir al otro sin haberlo hecho podría haberlos acercado a una hipotética reconciliación pero la mirada que se echaron cuando les indicaron que se situaran delante de cocinas no fue de complicidad ni muchos menos y ambos aprovecharon en separarse el uno del otro.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, a los dos les tocó lavar los platos de la cena y ambos lamentaron su mala suerte. Iván le había pedido a Alberto que le cambiase el turno pero su amigo se había negado en rotundo y dijo que estaba muy ocupado jugando a las cartas con Juana. 

En un primer momento lo único que cortaba el silencio espeso en la cocina era el agua que caía contra el fregadero y el ruido metálico de los cubiertos chocando unos contra otros. 

-Tu plato de hoy no estaba tal mal como han dicho los jueces-Andy dejó de secar el plato que tenía entre las manos en aquel momento y por un segundo le miró algo confundido-. Y era bonito.  
-Gracias, supongo-le respondió el abogado masticando despacio aquellas palabras-. El tuyo tampoco sabía mal. Si no, lo hubiese dicho.

-No perderías la ocasión de hundirme, ¿verdad?-dijo Iván casi con una sonrisa.

-No es algo personal-contestó Andy restándole importancia-. Esto es una competición, no un campamento de verano. Yo he venido a ganar y eso voy a hacer y a los rivales fuertes me los quiero quitar de en medio cuanto antes. Aunque es cierto que hay cosas de ti que me chirrían.

-Que me lo digas precisamente tú…es hasta gracioso-comentó Iván negando con la cabeza-. Pero bueno, entiendo tu punto de vista. Esto es una competición y solo puede ganar uno. El mejor.  
-Voy a ser yo, ya verás-respondió Andy con seguridad y esta vez el gallego no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. 

-Ya veremos quien es realmente el gallo del corral- guiñó un ojo, divertido, antes de guardar el último plato y salir de la cocina dejando tras de sí a un Andy anonadado.

Aquella semana el programa se trasladó a Murcia, capital española gastronómica del 2020, donde los aspirante se habían podido disfrutar de una sesión de tapeo y vino y una buena vuelta por el centro histórico antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

-¡El Consejo de Hombres Buenos!- había gritado Andy casi emocionado ante uno de los tantos edificios de aspecto antiguo.  
-Perdona, ¿el qué?-preguntó Luna sin saber a qué se refería. 

-Es un tribunal de origen medieval que hoy día sigue funcionando como árbitro de los regantes murcianos-explicó Andy mostrando de nuevo su faceta más pasional por la jurisdicción-. Lo estudié en primero de carrera-añadió con un brillo nostálgico en la mirada.

-Pues eso tampoco debió ser hace mucho porque tú eres todo un yogurín-respondió Teresa lo que suscitó algunas otras risas.

La prueba de exteriores trajo consigo un delantal negro para Andy y uno blanco para Iván a quien además los jueces habían destacado por su trabajo en el equipo rojo, señalándolo como el mejor en la prueba de exteriores, cosa que había multiplicado por dos y por tres la molestia de Andy. Además, ser el mejor en la prueba de exteriores se traducía en una ventaja en la prueba de eliminación en la que uno podía perjudicar a los rivales que quería ver fuera del programa. Muchos de los aspirantes pensaban que esto era un caramelo envenenado, otra forma más de montar show en un programa que cada vez era menos talent y más reality, pero para Andy era un momento perfecto para jugar sus cartas y aprovechar las ventajas que le brindaba aquel juego cada vez más injusto. Que Iván constase con un privilegio en la prueba de eliminación teniendo él un delantal negro no era algo que le gustase al joven abogado. Sabía que si Iván podía perjudicar a alguien sería a él y más después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada con los minutos de menos. 

Por eso cuando el jurado le encomendó a Iván salvar a uno de sus compañeros de la prueba de eliminación y este había subido a Fidel a la galería para bajarle de nuevo unos instantes después cuando malicioso Pepe le había pedido que mandara a eliminación a uno de sus compañeros, Andy no pudo evitar reír. Que ventaja tan mal aprovechada, desde luego. 

A Iván le importaron entre cero y nada las risas de Andy. No podría haber bajado a alguna de sus compañeras de equipo gracias a las cuales él se encontraba también arriba, por rivales muy fuertes que fueran. Y aunque apreciase mucho a Fidel, tampoco era tan tonto como para bajar él y arriesgarse a ser expulsado tan pronto. Al fin y al cabo y como le había dicho a Andy, aquello era una competición y el buenismo debía practicarse lo justo y necesario. Sin embargo, opinaba él, había algunos límites que no podían traspasarse aunque allá cada uno con su conciencia.  
Cuando Andy presentó sus platos de pollo bajo el nombre de “Un pollos y un gallo”, Iván no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.  
Los jueces le rieron la gracia e incluso se dirigieron a él aunque Iván tampoco quiso entrar mucho al trapo. Aquello hizo más gracioso las valoraciones al trabajo del abogado que no fueron precisamente positivas. “Te falta cocina”, “Eres muy pretencioso”, nada que no se hubiese escuchado antes. 

Sin embargo, Andy subió las escaleras hacia la galería esa noche. Sus miradas coincidieron por un momento y las retiraron rápidamente antes de que el uno percibiera la sonrisa casi juguetona del otro en el rostro.


	2. Semana 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saray la lía pardísima, básicamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, mis niñes, aquí estamos, llorando porque MasterChef8 ha llegado a su fin y el pollito no ganó pero aquí empieza lo bueno, estoy segura.

Cuando los aspirantes levantaron la caja misteriosa cayeron ante ellos un montón gigante de gomilonas de distintas formas y colores brillantes dando paso a una semana que se antojaba muy dulce ante las cámaras. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Para empezar bien el día, Andy había decidido que hacerse un buen corte en el dedo índice mientras cortaba las naranjas para el desayuno era muy buena idea. Que dejara que fuera Iván quien le vendara el dedo, delicado y minucioso, había sido la segunda gran idea de la mañana.

  
-Eso hay que curarlo-le había dicho el gallego viendo la herida abierta al escuchar el quejido de Andy-. Venga, vamos al baño. Luna, termina tú de cortar las naranjas.

Andy sin saber muy por qué se había dejado guiar y había acabado en el baño, con la figura de Iván, su rival ante todo, un poco demasiado próxima a él.

-Que mala mano tienes-le dijo sonriendo, negando para sí mismo mientras sacaba del armarito junto al espejo un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Casi parece que te alegra de mis desgracias-le respondió el abogado algo molesto.

-Para nada-negó Iván tomando los productos necesarios. Desenroscó el bote de betadine y mojó levemente un algodón-. Simplemente me ha hecho gracia.

-¿Por qué iba a ser gracioso que me cortara? Podría haberme dejado el dedo ahí mismo-reprochó algo ofendido sin querer ofrecerle su mano.

-Eso hubiese estado muy bien porque significaría que nos hubiésemos librado de ti. Anda, ven-Iván tomó la mano derecha de Andy y con mucho cuidado le desinfectó la herida abierta que aún no había dejado de sangrar del todo, dando suaves toquecitos con el algodón.

-Menudo tajo que te has hecho. Debiste de ponerle mucho empeño.

-¡Ay!-gruñó Andy al sentir el escozor punzante.

-No seas niño-le regañó Iván que ignoró por completo las quejas de su paciente improvisado y siguió limpiándole la herida con precaución-. Más que un gallo, pareces un pollito.

-¡No soy un pollito!-exclamó Andy ofendido.

-Sí, sí lo eres. Eres pequeñito, cabezón-dijo depositando el algodón usado sobre el lavabo- y tienes un pico de oro- añadió tocando en un gesto rápido los labios del abogado. Un gesto quizás algo osado para la poca confianza que se tenían en aquel momento. Un gesto que dejó sobre los labios de Andy un leve resquemor burbujeante que hizo que se separara bruscamente de él pero Iván lo ignoró por completo y empezó a sacar las vendas. Volvió a tomar la mano, más pequeña y delicada que la suyas, y empezó a vendarle la herida. Estuvieron aquellos segundos sin hablar, Iván concentrado totalmente en su trabajo manual y Andy demasiado ocupado intentando no prestar atención al roce continuo de sus dedos y a aquella sensación de ingravitud en la boca del estómago, en la cercanía casi asfixiante de su cuerpo y el de Iván y de cómo su aliento chocaba contra su carne abierta.

-Pues ya estaría-dijo Iván cuando terminó con normalidad, como si lo que acababa de pasar no le hubiese resultado extraño o íntimo en lo más mínimo-. Que luego en plató te lo miren.

-Muchas gracias, Iván-respondió él algo conmocionado por aquellos instantes-. Pero esto no cambia nada, eh. Quiero acabar contigo y demostrarte que aquí el gallo soy yo.

Iván rió de buena gana.

-Por favor, en unas semanas estarás comiendo maíz de mi mano, pollito.

La tercera buena idea del día había sido presentar aquellas natillas mal hechas ante el jurado.

-No hay por donde cogerlo, es un sentido-habían vuelto a repetir. Parecía que era lo único que sabían decirle. El de los jueces era sin duda un vocabulario extremadamente limitado. Por lo menos a Iván no le habían dicho algo mucho mejor sobre su macedonia.

-Se lo quiero dedicar a Paula, que es mi novia-había dicho segundos antes de la valoración. El recuerdo de la chica no le había abandonado en todo el día desde aquella mañana. Quizás dedicarle el plato esa sí había sido, fuera ironías, buena idea.

  
A quien le dieron caña y mucha cera esa noche fue a Saray. Tanta que incluso Jordi sacó un delantal negro sin probar su creacíón por haber hecho algo infantil y desproporcional al tiempo que ellos les habían dado. La mujer lo recibió con duras palabras de disconformidad alegando que la valoración era totalmente injusta. En el plató se creó un ambiente de tensión. Saray era una persona a la que la fuerza se le iba por la boca y no sabía controlar la rabia, como algunos de los allí presentes pero elevado a la enésima potencia.

Andy no aprobaba ese tipo de actitudes, a él no se le ocurriría discutirle al jurado con esa falta de maneras (y mira que había tenido oportunidades de hacerlo) y todos fueron conscientes de que con cada palabra que Saray decía cavaba su tumba. Incluso Iván apeló al orden pero Saray siguió replicando de forma soez y desmedida.  
Cuando salieron de plató algún valiente como Luna o Iván se acercaron a ella pero Andy prefirió no meterse. Saray era algo conflictiva y ya había discutido abiertamente con algunos de sus compañeros como José Mari y Teresa y les estaba haciendo la convivencia cada vez más difícil.

La prueba de exteriores había sido una verdadera pasada. En aquella ocasión no se movieron de Madrid pero el destino fue igual de alucinante que cualquier otro. Se colaron entre los sets e rodaje de la exitosa serie española La casa de Papel de la que Andy era seguidor. Ojalá algún día poder defender a un atracador como los de la serie, estaría casi a la altura de ganar Masterchef. Tras el bochornoso espectáculo que dieron los jueces vestidos de atracadores y las disculpas de Saray más falsas que la bondad de Juana, se procedió a hacer los equipos y a enseñar los menús. Tanto Andy como Iván acabaron juntos en el rojo bajo las órdenes de José Mari.  
El día acabó tan bien como empezó. Andy había fardado de profesión, entre Iván y él no hubo ninguna tensión en todo el estresante cocinando, su equipo ganó la prueba y Andy fue señalado como el mejor aspirante de la prueba al hacer un postre perfecto junto a Teresa. Por fin habían valorado el trabajo y el esfuerzo que había realizado. Un día redondo.  
Ese día volvieron a casa en un autocar. Andy se sentó con José Mari como de costumbre e Iván y Alberto juntos en los asientos de delante. En lo que duró el viaje los cuatro intercambiaron algunas palabras sobre su victoria en la prueba y lo buena qué era La casa de papel.

-Anda que no ha presumido este de su título de abogado-dijo José Mari.

-Me da pena dejar la profesión sin haber llevado un caso importante. La gran mayoría eran hurtos y robos-reconoció Andy.

-Bueno, primero tendrás que hacerte un hueco en el mundo de la cocina para eso, ¿no?-le recordó Iván girándose en su asiento hacia él pero Andy se encogió de hombros: “Eso está hecho”.

-Oye, ¿y has tenido que defender a tipos muy chungos?-le preguntó Alberto curioso.

-Sí-asintió él-, pero prefiero los buenos-añadió sintiendo el peso de la mirada de Iván sobre él y como este le sonreía antes de volver a girarse.

Al día siguiente en la casa que todos compartían saltó un nuevo conflicto entre Saray y Teresa por no sé qué tontería de la vajilla. Teresa mantenía un tono moderado y dentro de lo posible, calmado pero los gritos de Saray llamaron la atención del resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué está pasando?-intervino Iván cada vez más cansado del comportamiento de la educadora social que de educada tenía poco. Iván, líder nato, tenía siempre la necesidad de que existiese la cordialidad y la paz. Uno podía no llevarse bien con alguien, pero ese no era motivo suficiente como para faltar el respeto a nadie y alterar a los demás. Luna también intentó ayudar pues con Saray tenía más confianza pero no obtuvo ningún resultado favorable.

-¡Ha empezado la amargada esta!

-Es un caso perdido-el gallego escuchó como Andy murmuraba cuando decidió salir de la cocina y en esa ocasión tuvo que darle la razón al abogado. Andy podía ser estratega, malévolo incluso, pero ante todo era una persona excesivamente cordial y educada, cuya voz en raras ocasiones se alzaba y de cuya boca apenas salían palabras irrespetuosas o mal sonantes.

-Yo me rindo-le dijo antes de subir las escaleras junto a Fidel para irse a dormir a su habitación. Al día siguiente tenían la prueba de eliminación y aunque no le tocase cocinar, en Masterchef uno nunca sabía lo que podía ocurrir.

Efectivamente y como era de prever, la tensión acumulada la noche anterior se desbordó en plató. Saray saltó como un resorte en cuanto Teresa le mencionó su trabajo como educadora social y se le fue la pinza más que nunca. Insultó a su compañera (con originalidad, todo hay que decirlo) e Iván tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada. Había barreras que no podían traspasarse y Saray lo había hecho. Tras una pausa de la grabación, intentaron recuperar la normalidad por lo que no le sorprendió que Pepe le preguntase cómo había sido trabajar con Andy en la prueba por quipos para distraer la atención.

Juntos pero no revueltos. Ambos sabían separar lo personal de lo profesional aunque tampoco es que se llevaran mal, claro. Lo suyo era simplemente rivalidad televisiva, ¿no?  
Y sin embargo cuando a Andy por haber sido el mejor en la prueba por equipos le dieron a elegir entre mandar a los delantales blancos a eliminación y salvarse él o cocinar y arriesgarse a ser expulsado con los negros y escogió esta última opción, a Iván le sentó como una patada en el estómago. Mientras escuchaba lo que decían los jueces estaba seguro que les tocaría bajar.

-Vamos para abajo-había dicho.

-No, hombre, no-negaron Michael y Teresa pero ellos no conocían a Andy tan bien como él.

En los ojos de Andy se percibió por un momento el brillo de la duda e Iván tuvo la esperanza de que no haría lo que iba a hacer. Pero finalmente todos acabaron bajando las escaleras. Cuando se cruzaron Andy le dirigió lo que parecía casi una disculpa pero Iván solo le dedicó una mirada llena de frialdad. No le parecía nada correcto la forma en la que Andy competía, era una forma casi sucia aunque al abogado no le gustase mancharse las manos. Después de haber compartido algunos momentos con él casi había llegado a pensar que no era tan malo como él mismo se pintaba pero acciones como esa le devolvían a su línea inicial de pensamiento.

Cuando encima los jueces anunciaron que sería Andy quien diese los tiempos de cocinado, Iván se esperó que le diese a él el mínimo, veinte minutos. De hecho, no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír. Aquello era puro teatro, justo lo que le gustaba a la productora. Pero qué se podía esperar de un programa de televisión. Ellos ponían las normas y a él no le quedaba más remedio que acatarlas.

Andy decidió darle los setenta y cinco a Teresa, quizás porque había sido la mejor en la prueba por equipos después de él y repartir algo de justicia. Darle cincuenta y cinco minutos a Alberto había sido una sorpresa, al fin y al cabo también era un rival fuerte, pero más sorprendente fue que le diera los cuarenta y cinco a Iván quien se enfrentaba a una perdiz a la que tenía que desplumar de arriba a abajo. Esto sin embargo no significó nada para Iván quien estaba seguro que detrás de las acciones de Andy había una mala intención como en la mayoría de ocasiones.

El objetivo de Andy era echar a Saray. No quería más malos rollos entre esas cocinas. Una cosa era una rivalidad sana como la que él tenía con Iván y otra era crear una tensión y un malestar innecesario y los demás le dieron la razón. Incluso Fidel, que era la persona más buena de aquel grupo le pidió expresamente que le dejara a Saray los veinte minutos. Cuando esta abrió su caja y encontró la misma perdiz que tenía Iván, se volvió completamente loca, a mezclar ingredientes sin sentido en la olla, sin ni siquiera tocar la perdiz. Andy ya intuyó que lo que estaban a punto de contemplar un nuevo León come gamba.

Los platos de los demás delantales negros fueron bastante correctos, todos dedicados a Andy con nombres que señalaban implícitamente su cobardía aunque Iván se pasó el juego con su Desplumando a Andy.  
Cuando Saray puso al ave tal cual en el plato acompañado de unos tomates cherries todos en la galería sintieron el terror que se avecinaba. A Ana se la veía muy angustiada y si Luna no estuviera intentando tirarle la caña a Alberto por vigésima vez en la noche también lo estaría.  
Efectivamente, la presentación de Saray ante el atril fue todo un espectáculo. Historia de la televisión española, la cobra de Bisbal a Chenoa se quedaba corta. Fue totalmente vergonzoso, un bochorno total y una falta de respeto gravísima a todos los presentes y a las 20.000 personas que se habían apuntado al casting y había dejado tras de sí a unos concursantes anonadados y tensos.

Todos seguían algo en shock cuando volvieron ya tarde a la casa. La expulsión de Saray casi había nublado la innoble acción de Andy. Todos se lo habían tomado a risas, al fin y al cabo la salida de la cordobesa ya estaba casi pactada desde un principio. Pero en Iván, había dejado una sensación de incomodidad. Después de aquella especie de acercamiento y de jugueteo, Andy había vuelto a abrir una brecha entre ellos aunque tampoco entendía porqué le daba tanta importancia.  
-Iván-escuchó como el abogado le llamaba.  
-Ahora no, Andy-a Iván no le apetecía nada entablar conversación con él en ese momento. El día les había dejado con muy fuertes emociones y no quería terminarlo con otra disputa. Se durmió con una sensación general de malestar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es cortito pero lo bueno de que sean cortos es que vienen más rápido. El 5 está ya casi terminado así que en dos o tres días lo subiré. Nos vemos en twitter ivandiers de mi corazón.


	3. Semanas 5 y 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy está rayadisimo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este capítulo está bastante bien y nos vamos metiendo en materia. Espero que os guste djfkx

Semana 5

La marcha de Saray había resultado ser un bálsamo de paz en aquella casa. Desde que se había ido no había habido ninguna disputa, ninguna palabra fuera de lugar o subida de tono y sin embargo Andy no se encontraba totalmente cómodo. Quiso achacarlo a que posiblemente el concurso no le estuviese yendo todo lo bien que le gustaría. Vaya, que estaba siendo desastroso. Ni uno sólo de sus platos había obtenido aún una buena valoración y aunque él jamás se rendiría cada vez parecía que todo se hacía más cuesta arriba. Además, como detalle sin importancia, Iván no le hablaba. No es que el gallego no le dirigiera la palabra, cordial y correcto si fuere necesario, pero estaba claro que le evitaba y, claro, no es que fuese súper importante para Andy, era una tontería en realidad, pero no le gustaba tener problemas con nadie y menos si esa persona vivía con él. Eso y que probablemente Iván fuera la única persona interesante de aquella casa con quien podía retarse a un duelo no culinario sino también dialéctico. No sabía por qué le había sentado tan mal que hiciera lo que hiciese en la última prueba de eliminación. Todos habrían hecho lo mismo que él aunque no quisieran admitirlo e incluso Juana le había dicho que había hecho bien, aunque quizás Juana no era el mejor ejemplo de compañerismo y transparencia.  
La noche anterior había pillado a Iván hablando con Sara Lúa y Ana y tuvo la idea de intentar meterse en la conversación aunque tan pronto como entró, Iván encontró una excusa para marcharse y subirse a su habitación. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Treinta y ocho o catorce?

La prueba en plató había resultado catastrófica para Andy. Les habían pedido simplemente unas frituras para batirse en un duelo por el novedoso pin de la inmunidad que más adelante les daría muchos dolores de cabeza.  
Habían echado su trabajo por los suelos, le habían llamado pretencioso de nuevo y le habían advertido que dejara de empezar la casa por el tejado. Andy no había dicho ni pío pero ya se estaba empezando a enfadar porque, ¿cómo cojones puede uno ser pretencioso friendo boquerones? La suerte tampoco había acompañado a Iván, ni a Alberto, ni a Luna, ni a Fidel…vaya, un desastre generalizado del que sólo se salvaron Juana, José Mari y Ana de los cuales estos últimos dos se batieron a duelo con Aleix, ganador de la última edición, por el pin que finalmente se llevó Chema, cosa de la que poco se alegraron los demás. En las semanas que llevaban conviviendo algunos se ya habían pispado de que José Mari era un tío poco transparente. Sobre todo Andy que ahora tendría que soportar 24/7 a José Mari hablando de su pin hasta en sueños puesto que era su compañero de habitación

No había sido un buen inicio de semana, desde luego. Tampoco ayudaba que Iván le ignorase, claro que tampoco debía importarle. Y sin embargo, le importaba. Le buscaba y no le encontraba, y se frustraba. En un par de ocasiones había intentado llamar su atención pero había sido en vano y Andy había empezado a agobiarse lo que también le agobiaba puesto que no entendía del todo bien porque la ausencia del gallego le sentaba tan mal al cuerpo.

Esa semana viajaron a Bermeo, un pueblo pesquero de Vizcaya, donde tendría lugar la prueba por equipos de esa semana. Como de costumbre, tuvieron la suerte de poder contar con esa tarde libre y hacer un poco de turismo local. Andy se propuso poner fin al malestar incasable que sufría y aprovechando una de estas ocasiones en las que Iván se detuvo unos segundos de más para tomar una fotografía del paisaje marítimo, Andy se acercó a él.

-Debe recordarte a tu tierra, ¿verdad?

Iván se giró hacia él algo sorprendido e intentó no hacer una mueca.

-Galicia es Galicia pero sí, Vizcaya tiene un puerto  
encantador y un mar precioso-respondió cordial, dispuesto a seguir al grupo.

-Iván, espera-le pidió Andy-. ¿Te pasa algo conmigo?

Iván le miró de arriba abajo por unos instantes. Andy parecía seguro, casual, como si tampoco le fuera demasiado importante, pero su lenguaje corporal no parecía indicar lo mismo. El movimiento nervioso de sus manos unidas, por ejemplo, era un indicador de ello y decidió darle una tregua al chaval.

-No-negó Iván-. Siento si en algún momento mi comportamiento te ha hecho pensar lo contrario. Es simplemente que pienso que tienes una forma de ver el concurso distinta a la mía.

-Yo ya te dije que venía a ganar y pienso a aprovechar las ventajas que me conceda el programa. Además, hice lo que tenía que hacer para asegurar vuestra permanencia en el programa y echar a Saray.

-Andy, si tan seguro estabas de que ninguno de nosotros se iría, que expulsarían a Saray, ¿por qué no te quedaste tú abajo cocinando? Al fin y al cabo tú tampoco te hubieses ido, está claro.

Andy no respondió e Iván sonrió.

-Una de dos, o eres un showman, un showman bastante más discretito pero también más eficaz que nuestro amigo José Mari, o…-Iván decidió callar en el último segundo y ahorrase aquello que tenía pensado: “O es que no tienes realmente toda la seguridad y confianza que dices tener”.

-¿O qué?

-Nada. Está claro que eres simplemente un chico al que le gusta llamar la atención.

-Me gusta ganar-apuntó-. Esto es un programa de televisión, ¿no es así?-respondió Andy con su media sonrisa tan característica-. No pienso en el público cuando hago lo que hago, pienso en mí únicamente porque es lo que debo hacer ahora. Esto es un concurso, Iván, no te lo tomes como algo personal. No quiero que haya tensiones entre nosotros, ¿vale?

-Igualmente, me alaba que vayas tan a saco a por mí, eso significa que me consideras el rival más fuerte. Viniendo de ti, eso es todo un halago-respondió. Andy rió.

-También es cierto que me gusta el juego y tú eres un buen jugado pero no te lo tengas tan creído que puede haber sorpresas.

Dicho esto, dio la vuelta y se fue andando hacia donde estaban los demás dejando atrás a un desconcertado Iván. Iván sonrió para sí porque por fin empezaba a comprender a aquel chaval de veintiséis años que realmente hacía poco había dejado de ser un crío. Un joven con mucha ambición y muy autoexigente porque probablemente en su casa las cosas o se hacían bien o no se hacían, una presión parental demasiado grande por ser siempre el mejor y por consecuente la necesidad constante de validación, de ser el centro de atención. Tampoco creía en realidad que fuera un mal chaval.

Iván echó a correr hacia él y casi con ternura le revolvió el pelo ya de por sí alborotado.

-A ver cómo nos portamos a partir de ahora, pollito.

Le correspondía elegir a José Mari quienes serían los capitanes de ambos equipos y contra todo pronóstico no se eligió a sí mismo sino que decidió cederle las capitanías a Fidel y Juana, dos de los rivales más débiles en opinión de Andy. Se estaba empezando a descubrir la estrategia de José Mari, un competidor también estratega y algo maquiavélico. Tanto Andy como Iván fueron seleccionados en el equipo rojo de Fidel y momentos más tardes enviados a la prueba de eliminación. Lo que podría haber sido una muy buena prueba con Iván a cargo del pescado, su especialidad, y Andy con el postre junto a Luna acabó siendo un desastre.

-Pues mañana va a estar entretenida la prueba de eliminación, ¿verdad?-les dijo José Mari demasiado alegre una vez que las cámaras habían dejado de grabar, disfrutando descaradamente de la derrota de sus rivales.  
En la eliminación se enfrentarían cuatro de sus mayores rivales y José María estaba frotándose las manos. Alberto e Iván le fulminaron con la mirada y Luna, Fidel y Ana decidieron no perder su tiempo con él.

-Seguro que será divertido, sí-sonrió Andy ocultando de nuevo su preocupación-. A ver si nos toca un postre y vemos aquí a los amigos sudar la gota gorda.

-Dejémosle que se confíe. Así la caída será mayor-respondió Iván con su sonrisa traviesa.

-Ya veremos quien se confía de más.

-Lo que tú digas, pollito-Iván guiñó el ojo y Andy sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

-Tío, ¿qué acaba de pasar?-le preguntó un Alberto algo ojiplático. una vez que se hubieron separado de los demás.

-Le gusta el juego, así que juego es lo que le voy a dar.

La prueba de eliminación fue sin duda estrambótica, casi tanto como el invitado al que trajeron: el famoso Boris Izaguirre. Para empezar, les habían mostrado sus ingredientes más odiados y los más odiados y fue José Mari, el pin, quien decidiría quien cocinaba con qué lo que le pareció demasiado gracioso a Iván que justo hace unos minutos había dicho que era muy estratega y que no se le veía venir. Desde luego, el puesto de villano simpático ya estaba tomado por Andy que por lo menos tenía cierta gracia de la que José Mari carecía.

Que los jueces les dijeran que no serian ellos quienes defenderían su permanencia en el programa sino uno de los delante blancos elegidos al aza fue rizar el rizo. A todos le pareció muy injusto e Iván se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta con un valor del que muchos de sus compañeros carecían, cosa que Andy realmente admiró. Cuando encima vio que sería José María el que cocinaría por él se vio con un pie fuera de las cocinas de Masterchef. Aquella noche no fue la mejor de todas. Incluso cuando supo que se salvaba, la tristeza por la marcha de Fidel era demasiado grande. Absolutamente todos adoraban a aquel hombre y lamentaban su expulsión, incluso Andy que siempre solía alegrarse cuando echaban a otro pues significaba una semana más en MasterChef, le echaría de menos.

La noche consistió en todos despidiéndose con pesar de Fidel y consolando a Teresa que se sentía inmensa (y lógicamente) culpable de su marcha.

-Te voy a echar de menos, amigo-le dijo Iván con pesar tras darle las buenas noches por última vez.

Semana 6

-He decidido que me mudo, tío-Alberto se presentó al día siguiente ante la puerta de su habitación junto a su enorme maleta. Iván le miró alzando una ceja de forma interrogante-. Luna no para de atosigarme y ahora que Fidel no está he pensado que si compartiéramos habitación ella se cortará un poco.

Alberto había compartido habitación en un principio con Sito pero aquello había durado muy poco.

Iván se encogió de hombros. Había veces que no entendía a su amigo. Un día pasaba de Luna, al siguiente le dedicaba alguna que otra sonrisa seductora y un guiño de ojo travieso y al siguiente volvía a huir de ella.

-A mí no me importa que te vengas para nada, pero creo que deberías aclararte un poquito con Luna antes de que ella se canse de verdad, amigo-le respondió con sinceridad.

-No estoy seguro de lo que quiero, si te digo la verdad-le respondió Alberto empezando a sacar sus cosas de la maleta y empezar organizar el armario-. Hay veces que me hace gracia y otras en cambio me agobia. Me asusta casi.

-Te asusta porque te gusta.

Iván no quería meterse donde no le llamasen pero Alberto era su amigo y para él era algo evidente lo que pasaba entre los dos jóvenes. A ella le flipaba él y a él le flipaba ella. Pero Luna era muchísimo más espontánea, más valiente y tenía muchos más arrestos que su amigo, las cosas como son. Alberto, en cambio, quizás por algún desencuentro amoroso bastante doloroso no quería abrirse a nadie, temeroso de volver a sufrir lo mismo otra vez; además, era mucho más tímido y pausado y era cierto que en algunas ocasiones la fuerza de Luna podía resultar algo abrumadora.

-¿Ahora eres Doctor Amor?-bufó Alberto colgando unos pantalones vaqueros.

-No, pero mi vida amorosa va bastante mejor que la tuya-respondió riendo. Llevaba ya unos añitos con su novia y a pesar de haber caído en la típica monotonía rutinaria, seguía siendo maravilloso. La echaba de menos y le gustaría poder hablar con ella cuanto antes-. Solo te lo digo porque me importas, nene. Si no ni si quiera os prestaría atención.

-Ojalá llegue el día que tenga que darte yo lecciones de algo-gruñó Alberto. Iván rió.

-De cocina, no te jode.

-No paras de mirarme-bufó Iván mientras seguía abriendo su lubina, implacable-. ¿Qué pasa, qué necesitas ayuda?

-¿No se supone que tú eres un maestro del pescado?-le preguntó Andy quien a su lado se enfrentaba a una lubina muy similar sin el mismo éxito. Ambos se encontraban practicando unos cortes que les habían enseñado el día anterior en la Kitchen Academy.

-Lo soy, lo soy-asintió Iván orgulloso sabiendo que era el que mejor controlaba el pescado de todos sus compañeros-. Así que necesitas ayuda, ¿no, pollito?

-En ningún momento te la he pedido. Y deja de llamarme así-añadió visiblemente irritado-. Además yo estaba aquí primero. Has sido tú quien ha querido unirse.

-Pues entonces no entiendo porqué no dejas de mirarme.

-¿No dicen que hay que conocer bien a tus enemigos?-preguntó Andy con su sonrisa de suficiencia tan característica. Iván rió abiertamente.

-Enemigos es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿no te parece?  
-¿Rivales, entonces?

-Rivales-asintió Iván-. Te daría la mano para firmarlo pero las tengo llena de pescado.

Andy no pudo evitar sonreir. Había que reconocer que el hombre tenía su gracia.  
Iván siguió limpiando la lubina mientras Andy le miraba atentamente. Hacía un rato que había dejado de mirar el pescado ya casi limpio y se había empezado a fijar más detenidamente en Iván, en como fruncía levemente las cejas cuando estaba concentrado, en su mirada dura pero tan brillante al mismo tiempo, y en la calma que exhibían unas facciones casi perfectas.  
Espera, ¿qué?

-¡Andy!-la voz de Iván le sacó del trance en el que parecía haberse sumido y Andy agradeció con creces que la legeremancia fuera algo solo posible en Harry Potter.

-¿Qué?

-Estás en Babia, tío. A saber en qué estarías pensando. Con esa mente retorcida que tienes, mejor no saberlo.

-Iván…-Andy le miró entonces muy serio e Iván pensó que le diría algo muy importante, casi íntimo, y a él mismo se le quitaron las ganas de reírse por eso habría esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que escuchó-.¿La lubina es de mar o de río?

La carcajada de Iván resonó por toda la casa.

El trabajo de Iván (junto al de Sonsoles, su compañera de cocinado en esa prueba) había sido destacado en la primera prueba de plató de esa semana que había consistido en un cocinado por parejas de una justamente una lubina al estilo Wellington de la que solo Juana sabía la receta y que ella en su línea de ser bondadoso había decidido guardársela para ella sola. A Andy le había parecido bastante gracioso que los jueces justamente hubiese reprochado al gallego su mala mano a la hora de limpiar el pescado.  
Volver a la tarde anterior por un momento tuvo a la tarde anterior removió algo dentro de Andy. No entendía lo que le había pasado ni cómo ni porqué se había quedado mirando de esa forma a Iván mientras trabajaba sobre su lubina, de la misma forma que le había ocurrido la mañana que le había curado la herido. En su momento no le había dado mucha importancia, había sido un episodio extraño en una mañana tonta en la que se había levantado más sensible que de normal.

Y sin embargo, había vuelto a ocurrir. Tenía aún grabado en su cabeza como si del primer artículo de la Constitución Española se tratase la forma en la que sus dedos se habían movido sobre su piel, cuidadosos, como si estuviese realizando un delicado trabajo de orfebrería; la forma en la que le había rozado los labios por un milisegundo. Y sobre todo la forma en la que le burbujeaba el corazón.  
Y todo aquello le angustiaba y le repateaba casi tanto como el pensar que al ritmo que llevaba, tropiezo tras tropiezo sin haberse conseguido levantarse aún del todo, no sería capaz de ganar el concurso al que había entregado su alma.

A la mañana siguiente después de desayunar partieron bien pronto al lugar que sería escenario de la prueba de exteriores de esa semana el cual aún desconocían.

-Andy, toma, se te cayó la servilleta-estaban poniendo la mesa cuando Iván se agachó para coger el trozo de tela del suelo para dársela al abogado quien la recibió en un gesto rápido, sin apenas mirarlo, como si quisiera interactuar lo menos posible con él.

-Gracias-había dicho frío antes de apartar la cara y colocar la servilleta correctamente sobre la mesa.

-¿A este que le picó?-le preguntó Iván disimuladamente a Alberto quien se encogió de hombros.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y recoger todo rápidamente para ahorrar el mayor trabajo posible al personal y de terminar de arreglarse, un autocar les esperaba fuera del complejo.

-Alberto, ¿te sientas conmigo?-le preguntó Luna mostrando una sonrisa encantadora que habría hecho que cualquier otro hombre le dijera que sí.

-Me iba a sentar con Iván, ¿verdad que sí, tío?-respondió Alberto pidiendo a su amigo con la mirada que le echara un cable.

-Sí, claro-asintió el gallego-. Pero no te preocupes, Luna, que a la vuelta te lo dejo.

-Pues eso espero, a ver si también me voy a tener que poner celosa de ti-dijo antes de echar a correr con Ana y ponerse a chillar emocionada sobre la posibilidad de que el viaje fuera hacia tierras canarias.

-¿Te despertaste tú también con el pie izquierdo o qué? Estáis todos sembrados hoy-protestó Iván entonces.

-Cállate-le pidió Alberto-. No me apetece pasar a saber cuantas horas sentado al lado de Luna. A saber como me pone la cabeza

-Bueno, también es comprensible-sopesó Iván-. Venga, vamos que ya lo han abierto.

El destino final resultó siendo La Rioja, comunidad autónoma destacada por su excelente vino y haber ganado la primera edición de la Spanish War Bot. De hecho, les llevaron a una exposición sobre etnología y les dieron una clase magistral de vinos.  
Juana había sido la mejor en la prueba de plató pero sin embargo los jueces anunciaron que las capitanas serían Luna y Ana quienes habían conformado la pareja que peor habían trabajado en la prueba anterior. Iván, quien se veía con ganas y motivado por las buenas valoraciones recientes acabó en el equipo azul liderado por Luna el cual cocinaría un menú tradicional diseñado por Pepe y fue una grata sorpresa que los jueces les dijeran que el equipo, por decisión mayoritaria, podían destituir al capitán si lo consideraban necesario. Iván quiso darle un voto de confianza a su amiga pero conociendo su caótica forma de trabajar estaba seguro que le quitarían la capitanía antes o después.  
Efectivamente, en cuanto Luna echó a la olla los pimientos verdes que Pepe expresamente le había dicho que no metiera, lo que indignó terriblemente al resto del equipo. Iván tomó el puesto del capitán encantadísimo y Andy no pudo evitar poner la oreja en aquel griterío, sabiendo lo mucho que el ego de Iván estaría disfrutando su momento de gloria.  
Y es que por mucho que Iván lo negara, ellos dos no eran tan diferentes. Al fin y al cabo, Iván había vendido a Luna para hacerse lucir él.  
Y luego se atrevería a dar lecciones de moralidad y compañerismo.

El veredicto del jurado no estuvo claro hasta que dijeron quien era el equipo vencedor y los jueces les pidieron que dieran razones por las cuales merecían salvarse unos u otros teniendo en cuenta sus diferencias. Regla número uno de la abogacía: si no tienes argumentos convincentes, te los inventas.  
Cuando Alberto apeló a que los platos de su equipo incluían elaboraciones más complejas y técnicas de alta vanguardia quizás desconocidas para ellos, Andy decidió usar la destitución de Luna contra el equipo contrario (y de paso malmeter contra Iván, todo sea dicho).  
Cuando Andy lo mencionó Iván se enfadó de verdad, como no lo había estado con él desde hace semanas. Que precisamente Andy apelara al compañerismo era cuanto menos irónico y así lo dijo. En su opinión, detectar cuanto antes que algo en el equipo iba mal y tomar las riendas para salvarlo no era precisamente falta de camadería, si no todo lo contrario. De todas formas, el problema de Andy es que estaba mucho más atento de lo que pasaba en las cocinas del equipo contrario y de él que de su propio trabajo. No era ninguna sorpresa que se le hubiese quemado la primera tanda de rebanadas de brioche. Afortunadamente, los jueces le dieron la razón y tras dar la victoria al equipo azul de Iván, le destacaron como mejor aspirante de la prueba lo que conllevaría una ventaja para la semana siguiente. Con estas buenas críticas y a pesar de la fuerte discusión que había tenido con Luna en cocinas (nunca era plato de buen gusto discutir con nadie) intentó olvidarse de lo ocurrido con Andy. Al fin y al cabo parecía que con él habría una de cal y otra de arena.

Y sin embargo cuando llegaron a Madrid, lo primero que hizo fue comentar con Alberto la jugada.

-Es que no le entiendo, tío, no le entiendo-protestó desde su cama cuando ya estaban a punto de dormirse.

-Es Andy, ¿qué esperabas de él?-preguntó su amigo dando un bostezo-. Tú mismo lo dijiste, está jugando y a veces es imprevisible. Lo que no entiendo es porqué le das tanta importancia.

Iván tampoco sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta. No tendría porqué importarle lo que Andy hiciera o dejase de hacer, como jugase sus cartas. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera eran amigos. El propio Andy le había dicho que aquello era un concurso, Iván lo tenía presente, pero también que no quería tensiones innecesarias, precisamente lo que el madrileño había hecho, y no podía evitar estar algo disgustado. En realidadn creía que Andy fuera tan monstruoso como alguno de sus compañeros, el mismo Alberto por ejemplo, creían. Iván había tenido la oportunidad de pasar a solas algunos momentos y Andy había sido afable, gracioso e incluso encantador, muy distinto a como se mostraba en plató y le gustaría comprender el porqué de este cambio repentino de comportamiento.

-Por cierto, Iván-añadió Alberto sacándole de sus pensamientos-. Luna está muy disgustada con lo que ha pasado hoy.

Iván bufó.  
-Si yo fuera ella también lo estaría. Se ha portado como una niña pequeña hoy y honestamente creo que se merece ir a eliminación con vosotros.

-Si no te falta razón, Iván, pero podrías intentar hablarlo con ella y solucionar vuestra pequeña rencilla-respondió el catalán.

-¿A qué viene esta repentina preocupación por Luna, si puede saberse?-preguntó Iván entonces, casi sonriendo.

-No deja de ser mi amiga, ¿vale? Y la aprecio aunque a veces me ponga de los nervios y no me gusta que estéis peleados.

-Si te hace feliz, está bien, lo haré.

-Gracias. Y ahora apaga la luz que mañana tengo la eliminación y no quiero ir cansado-. Alberto volvió a bostezar. Iván apagó la luz como su amigo le pidió y le dio las buenas noches-. Oye, ya podrías desearme buena suerte para mañana

Iván suspiró: "Buenas noches, nene".  
.

A Andy le había molestado muchísimo el resultado de la prueba por equipos. Tanto el hecho de haber perdido y por consiguiente tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a la prueba eliminatoria y por que los jueces hubiesen decidido destacar a Iván como el mejor aspirante de la prueba.  
Y más molesto estaba consigo mismo por haber vuelto a fallar. No quería imaginar como la victoria se escurría entre sus dedos sin ser capaz de agarrarla firmemente por una vez.

De vuelta a Madrid, al entrar en el autocar, había visto como Iván lo miraba por unos instantes, entre enfadado y confundido y para ser justos, Andy sabía que no había actuado del todo bien con el gallego. Hace unos días él mismo le había dicho a Iván que no quería tener malos rollos con él e Iván ya le había demostrado que era una buena persona, y sin embargo, Andy no podía soportar su bondad. La forma casi cariñosa en la que lo miraba de reojo o como parecía preocuparse por él cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba. Porque le hacía sentirse inestable, vulnerable. Diferente. Y Andy no soportaba aquello que no podía controlar y mucho menos aquello que sabía que no podía tener.

Sabía que Iván había obrado bien tomando la capitanía de su equipo, que Luna era un desastre y solo el liderazgo y la templanza de Iván podría reconducir la situación. Iván era un buen compañero, era muy buen compañero, de hecho. Y eso le quemaba porque era bueno hasta con él, gratis, sin pedir nada a cambio.  
Iván podía parecerse a él en cierto sentido, ambos eran personas competitivas y capaces, pero mientras que Andy era un lobo –pollito- solitario, a Iván le gustaba estar rodeado de gente. Era un tío que desbordaba cariño para dar de forma realmente genuina y quizás, y solo quizás, Andy anhelaba recibirlo por mucho que fuera incapaz de reconocerlo.

La prueba de eliminación fue sobre ruedas. Andy, por muy seguro que se presentara siempre, en realidad solía ser un manojo de nervios. No es que dudase de sus aptitudes en la cocina y en sus altas capacidades de concentración y de resolución pero le aterraba que le expulsasen. No quería irse, no podía permitirse irse. En aquella prueba les había tocado volver a cocinar en parejas y le tocó con Ana, una persona con la que podía enterarse bastante bien, al fin y al cabo ambos provenían de un entorno similar.  
Sin embargo, el momento de tensión llegó cuando tras la valoración, más o menos positiva, de los profes al trabajo de Ana y Andy, José Mari en su línea de intentar llamar un poquito la atención y de paso molestar a alguien, empezó a imitar el sonido de los graznidos de un pollito, conocedor del pique entre el abogado y el entrenador personal. Iván rió y le siguió el juego y se puso a hacer como que tiraba maíz desde la galería.

Andy no soportó aquello y con una mirada cargada de apatía le dijo con una frialdad que le traspasó el alma:

-Cuando tú te vayas, yo te diré adiós desde arriba.

Iván dejó de reírse súbitamente. No comprendía el comportamiento de ese chico. Él había sido amable con él, respetuoso y había podido resolver sus diferencias por lo que no podía comprender aquel cambio repentino de actitud. En ocasiones podía observar como le miraba de reojo y le apartaba rápidamente la mirada cuando él se la devolvía. No le gustaba reconocerlo y jamás lo diría en voz alta pero le molestaba que Andy se comportara con él de esa forma. Le molestaba muchísimo. Quería volver a jugar con él, a llamarle pollito, que se enfadara de esa forma casi adorable y contestara con algún comentario tan rápido e inteligente como esos ojos grises tan particulares. A Iván realmente le gustaría que Andy fuera una persona que valiera la pena.


End file.
